


Angel Shopping

by Not_The_Gods_Favorite



Series: Loving in times of craziness [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Goes Shopping, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Dean is so in love with Cas, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Grocery Shopping, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Weird Plot Shit, and loves Cas, they look like a married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Not_The_Gods_Favorite
Summary: Dean and Cas go for the grocery run.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly died for the fluffiness of this, so I hope you like it.

Dean watched as Cas moved the shopping cart through the snacks aisle, looking thoughtfully at the chips. He seemed so concentrated for a such mundane thing.

Dean walked over him and dropped the six pack of his favorite beer and leaned over the cart to grab a bag of Doritos, and a normal flavored chips. 

"those are good Cas" he whispered and walked into the next aisle. 

Cas rushed in this one, and grabbed several bags of cookies. He had a thing for sweets apparently.

Dean just shook his head and followed the former angel to the next one, pre-made food. They just got a few packs of tortillas, some canned sauces, a pair of packs of noodles and finally some canned peaches. 

Cas argument was that Sam likes fruit and also he could like this. 

In the dairy aisle he picked blueberry and custard apple yogurt and some cream. Dean looked in disbelief at the cart, this was worst than shopping with Sam, because with Cas was actually impossible to argue. Dean grinned, this was so cute, there was no point of view that could say that Cas didn't look cute wandering around aisles, he looked so happy and concentrated choosing the stuff. Dean was smiling like an idiot. 

Cas had made a beeline, leaving the cart next to Dean. And had bought -after five minutes- all the ingredients for making a pie. 

Dean smiled wider and Cas smiled at him. 

Dean moved the cart, and carefully, placed a hand in Cas' back and guided him through the last aisles, not for any rational reason, just to feel the heat of the other's body, picking cleaning tools, and personal hygiene. Cas insisted in choosing a 'forest breeze' shampoo for Dean, 'minty chocolate' for Sammy and a 'fruity mix' for himself. Also he forced Dean to grab a conditioner -which smelled like mint- for Sam. 

Dean rolled his eyes and the angel dropped the bottle in the cart.

"there's something else that we need Dean?" his gravelly voice startled Dean, who was lost in his thoughts. 

"no, I think's everything" Dean scanned the cart, probably he was missing his composure. He mockingly wondered in what aisle that could be. 

Cas face illuminated and strolled away, Dean followed him with his gaze till Cas turned in the freezed stuff. 

He came back with several packages of bacon, burgers and two trays of meat. He put them down and smiling confidentially whispered. Dean practically beamed.

"I'll find burger bread, you go and get some pie" 

Dean didn't need to be told twice, he rushed to the bakery zone and pulled out of the counter a strawberry one and almost adoringly let it in the cart. 

But another one caught his attention and put it in too. 

Cas arrived then and smiled at him, amused. 

"I think we have to go, Sam would get worried"Cas said as he left the bag of bread in the cart. 

Dean nodded and they walked to the paying check. 

They put all the things in the band as the cashier checked them. 

Dean passed the money when he told him the amount and as he quickly slipped the change in his pocket grabbed several bags and followed Cas outside who had the other half of the things.

He popped open the trunk and put some bags there, closed it and putted the important ones -the pies and the beer- in the back seat. He turned around to be just at mere inches of Cas. 

"Cas" Dean breathed out shakily

"Dean" Cas nearly growled, leaning over and kissing Dean hungrily, and he responded as promptly as he could. When Dean was having trouble to breath, Cas pulled away and grinned at him, he walked away, and opened the car's door, he looked up at Dean and smiled one more time.

Castiel slipped into the passenger seat and waited for Dean who was still standing at the rear of the Impala, processing what had happened. 

He trotted to the door and jumped in, turned on the engine and driving out the parking lot. 

Smiling dumbly, he reached for Cas hand, the angel took it, and leaning to the front he turned on the radio, the melody of Stairway to Heaven softly floating out of the speakers, as they got away in the highway.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a prompt leave it in the comments and I'll try to write something with it, obviously saying who was the awesome human who give it to me.


End file.
